There are many types of paste materials used to repair articles or bodies together. Most of the paste materials form a hard structure and/or shrink upon heating. In applications requiring good thermal conductivity in order to effectively enhance cooling, carbon base materials have been employed. Ramable, plastic carbonaceous grout has been packed around cooling plates in carbon block furnace linings, such as blast furnaces. Carbon base ramming pastes or grouts have been used in furnace applications but, however, such pastes or grouts generally shrink on curing or baking producing voids and related poor thermal conductivity. In addition, conventional cement type paste generally set-up to form very hard structures that are difficult to remove. In one type of cement, expandable graphite is employed along with a phenolic resin to produce a rigid cement composite.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an expandable, moldable, carbonaceous paste that contains expandable graphite flakes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an expandable, non-shrinking carbonaceous paste that will expand when exposed to heat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an expandable carbonaceous paste that has good thermal conductivity characteristics.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an expandable carbonaceous paste that will expand when exposed to heat and then solidfy to a rigid carbon structure when subjected to further heating at a higher temperature.